


work in progress

by Wanna_Buy_Some_Deathsticks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Pureblood Culture, Underage Smoking, Wizarding Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanna_Buy_Some_Deathsticks/pseuds/Wanna_Buy_Some_Deathsticks
Summary: House Peverell, according to 'Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy', died out in ages past. Or did it? When a foreign student from the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry transfers to Hogwarts, will the status quo of the famed - and arguably waning - school shift? Will the entire country change? And most curiously, for Harry and his friends, what is the strange relation that this new student has to the escaped prisoner and 'mass murderer' Sirius Black?(I've got some justifications for choices regarding this fic in 'Chapter 1'. Oh and by the way, if you don't like original characters, don't read this, though I will try not to make him all stereotypical 'n' that - ie I'll try to develop the character and not give him a stupid name like 'raven'.)





	1. lalala

Author's Note/Rant/Random Musing Thingy: This is my first foray in to the dark side of fanfiction and I'll try to make things interesting, despite the fact this is a specky, spotty, scrawny twat of a 16 year old spewing up bad english. I suppose this is a bit of a self-insert since the new character will be doing lots of the things that have intrigued me in the wizarding world. Above all though, this fic was born from a desire to conduct nasty thought experiments with the 'golden trio' (and other characters) by creating a new character who is the antithesis of any negative traits in Ron and Hermione (and may appear perfect - note the 'appear') and then make Harry confused because he's loyal to his friends but this new character's done nothing explicitly wrong.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Bizarre Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scrawny, bespectacled boy endures the heat of the mid summer sun, the occasional pop in his vicinity being the only clue that might suggest he is anything other than the Privet Drive pariah. Oh, and that strange blue bird whose eyes never shifted from the boy.

It neared the end of the hottest summer day of the season and the respectable folk had retreated to their square, uniform houses. The heat had driven every inhabitant but one inside and the water restrictions had parched the hoses, depriving the community of their usual pursuits - car washing and the maintenance of pristine lawns - in favour of watching the cricket or catching up on gardening and gossip magazines. The only one to brave the heat was a small bespectacled boy, with the awkward appearance of someone who had grown significantly in the shortest time. Yet his drowsy demeanor and sprawling position in the shade by the street-facing wall of Number 4 Privet Drive, behind the wilting but otherwise perfectly maintained begonia bush and under the small window box of sagging flowers, belied nothing of the troubled thoughts and dark dreams that played in an endless loop in those empty emerald eyes. Harry Potter laid still, under the windowsill, straining his ears as he heard the tell-tale chime of the afternoon news drift through the wide open window, as if the residents of the house were feebly attempting to catch even the smallest breeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> wefouhwe laalalala


End file.
